Pure Cashmere
by misskrum
Summary: As paredes da mansão sempre tiveram ouvidos... E olhos. Fic para o projecto PWP SB do 3V. Item: voyeurismo Regulus' POV


**Pure Cashmere**

_Por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A:** Fic para o projecto PWP da secção SB do 3V. Item: voyeurismo

Regulus' POV

Sim, eu sei que o Sirius fugiu de casa aos 16 anos e que ele não via a Bella desde os 12... Mas vamos ignorar isso sim? xD

Ahh sim, como a Just muito bem me lembrou o quarto do Reg era no corredor do último andar de Grimmauld Place e esse corredor só tinha duas portas que era o quarto do Reg e o do Six... humm, ignorem isso também amores

* * *

As paredes da Mansão sempre tiveram ouvidos. Não é como se alguma vez houvesse _privacidade_ por aqui... Ou alguma coisa do género.

Ainda hoje de manhã havia um perfume interessante no ar, resultado do novo gel de banho da Bellatrix. Era impressionante como eu conseguia notar sempre que ela mudava de gel mesmo que ela usasse o quarto de banho ao lado do meu quarto.

O som do chuveiro ouvia-se perfeitamente da minha cama, a voz dela parecia límpida do lugar onde estava. Sabia perfeitamente que se quisesse poderia vê-la. A propriedade dos Black não era infalível, nunca tinha sido.

Bellatrix deveria estar a tomar o seu segundo banho do dia... Mas às quatro da tarde? No entanto uma voz masculina ouvia-se e Rodolphus não estava cá em casa.

Ela gemia suavemente e eu comecei a ficar intrigado. Quem seria? De repente, conheci aquela voz à qual eu já estava acostumado, Sirius Black. Levantei-me e saí do quarto. Ao olhar fugazmente para a porta do quarto de banho de onde saiam as vozes vi, graças a um grande descuido, que a porta se encontrava aberta. Não muito, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver. Eram eles.

Bellatrix encontrava-se de pé, no polivan, encostada contra a parede pelo meu irmão. Eles beijavam-se vorazmente e as mãos dela tiravam a camisa dele de dentro das calças.

Sirius parecia não se importar minimamente com a água que lhe molhava a roupa e que fazia com que o seu cabelo ficasse colado à cabeça... Tão pouco Bellatrix parecia se importar com isso.

Bellatrix estava semi-nua, no entanto Sirius ainda conservava quase todas as roupas no corpo.

As unhas dela arranhavam o fundo das costas dele e o sangue de Sirius, o _meu_ sangue, começou a jorrar. Talvez motivado por isso, ele pegou em Bellatrix e mordeu-lhe o ombro com força até ela sangrar também.

Ela riu-se enquanto apertava as pernas em volta de Sirius. Depois de mais um beijo, nada romântico ou suave,ela abriu-lhe a camisa com força, fazendo com que os botões de madrepérola voassem em todas as direcções. Nem o barulho os fazia dar conta do que faziam. Sirius levou uma mão ao seio da minha prima fazendo-a gemer. Ele apertou-o e ela gemeu mais uma vez no ouvido dele antes de lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha.

Comecei a sentir-me estranho porque eram eles -Sirius e Bellatrix odiavam-se!- e tentei desviar o olhar... Mas eu não conseguia. Eu não conseguia tirar o olhar do corpo da minha prima nem mesmo do grau de excitação do meu irmão. Ele lambia-lhe o outro seio e quando o trincou eu comecei e gostar do que via... _Mesmo_.

Sirius virou Bellatrix de modo a metê-la completamente debaixo do chuveiro e eu agora conseguia ver perfeitamente a acção que ia passando. Ele largou-a e ela riu-se antes de pegar no gel de banho que estava ao lado.

O cheiro do novo gel de banho dela encheu o compartimento enquanto Bellatrix o ponha no seu próprio corpo semi-nu. Vi Sirius tremer de desejo quando ela passou o gel pelos próprios seios devagar e insinuosamente. _Eu tremi de desejo_. Mas Bellatrix não parou e continuou a massajar o próprio corpo com aquele creme que tinha com perfume inebriante.

Quando ela começou a tirar os calções minúsculos comecei a aperceber-me que nunca tinha reparado como a minha prima tinha um corpo incrível. A pele que ele tocava, parecia seda branca ou então marfim. Comecei a imaginar como seria se fosse eu a tocar nela... No entanto quem o fazia era o meu irmão. Ele agarrou-a por um braço e ela gemeu ao toque dele. Ela gostou quando ele lhe marcou as mãos nas ancas e gemeu ao senti-lo. Ela desapertou-lhe o cinto e com uma mão foi abrindo os botões das calças dele.

O gemido do meu irmão era baixo e rouco, mas eu conseguia ouvi-lo perfeitamente de onde me encontrava. As calças pretas estavam coladas ao corpo dele e Bellatrix puxou-as com força para baixo, mas elas não desceram muito. Ri-me um pouco da imprudência deles. Primeiro a porta e depois isto. Apesar de tudo, ela conseguiu tirar aquele pedaço de tecido molhado do corpo dele com esforço. Depois disso, ele mordeu-lhe o lábio com força enquanto ela lhe arranhava o peito até se ver sangue. As mãos dele estavam na nádegas dela e enquanto ele as apertava ela gemia dentro da boca dele... E ele gostava. Eu conseguia ver isso.

A última peça de roupa dela foi tirada com rapidez e, antes que pudesse dar conta do acontecimento, também o Sirius se encontrava nu. Sorri na expectativa do que se seguia e tive a minha recompensa quando o meu irmão a agarrou e encostou à parede. Voltou a morder um seio com prazer antes de entrar dentro dela. Ouvi-los gemer foi dos momentos mais prazerosos da minha vida. As penetrações sucessivas do meu irmão estavam a levar Bellatrix à loucura, estavam-me a levar _a mim_ à loucura. Um gemido mais alto dela levou-me a perceber o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Ainda vi a estocada final dele e o sangue a jorrar pelas costas devido às unhas que a Bellatrix tinha cravado ali. Fui para o meu quarto e aliviei a tensão que sentia.

Depois do jantar – em que eles se ignoraram como sempre e a Bellatrix usava um vestido de caxemira – decidi ir até à casa de banho que a minha prima utilizava. Ainda lá estava aberto, o gel de banho com o qual ela provocou o meu irmão e inconscientemente a mim.

Peguei nele e senti o cheiro que me fez reviver tudo de novo.

A água, os corpos, os gemidos, o sangue.

Vi o rótulo do produto.

_Pure Cashmere_.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

******N/A:** A minha primeira e última pwp hahaha

Obrigada à inspiração que vem dos banhos (hahahaha) e à Palmolive que ao criar o _Pure Cashmere _deu o nome à ficlet e me fez criar isto (mesmo não sabendo xD). Obrigado também à Just que betou x)

Espero que gostem o/

Read n' Review


End file.
